It can never be over
by raven-waves
Summary: ummm....they're going back after 15 years on the run after the fianle cc couples, + their kids, i'm a candy girl so just take that warning. i suck at summeries sorry.
1. Prolouge

Legal Notice & Disclaimer "Roswell" ® and © Jason Katims Productions, Fox, UPN Paramount, and its related entities. All rights reserved. The author of this fic and any content in this fic itself relating to "Roswell" is not authorized by Fox. I don't own it, I just miss it and wish it would come back so it then I write this please don't sue I have nothing worth taking.

Rating: PG possibly PG-13 later

Summary: I suck at these it's basically they go back to Roswell after 15 years on the run

Feedback app. let me know if its good and I should write more.

~ * * * * * * * * * * * ~

****

Prologue:

(Liz's voice over)

So much has happened since that day, the day that we were forced to leave everything familiar to us behind, for the safety of our lives. We were supposed to leave undetected one at a time, to leave as quietly as possible and pray the others don't get caught. But, when have we ever not screwed up a plan? Its funny we ran for almost a year, before we realized they had stopped chasing us, we finally settled in a small town called ironically enough, Homeland, California. Honestly what else could we do? About two months after deciding to stay in this small town, my daughter Destiny Ava Evans was born, and two months later my niece Katalina Twilight DeLuca arrived. We dedicated ourselves to protecting them through they stopped chasing us the danger was always there, so we were completely honest with them about our past and identities, well for the most part. Max and I took classes at the local college and got degrees. Max became a doctor at the local clinic, while I became a 5th grade science teacher. I know, its no Molecular Biologist, but I'll admit I love teaching. While Kyle got a job as a mechanic, Maria turned back to her music, after making quite a few very successful records she and Michael opened their own label company, Star Dust Records. As for Isabel she drifted taking different classes at the college, not discovering what she aspired to be. It took almost two years for Kyle and Isabel to admit they had feelings for one another, but they did and eventually they married. Two years after celebrating the arrival of Destiny and Katty we had another addition, Alexander James Valenti. We were happy until five days after Alex arrived; Maria went into to labor, with complications, that threatened the baby and her life. Luckily Max was her doctor and was able to save both of them, Galaxy Amethyst DeLuca, was the last addition to our little family. It's been fifteen years since that night we left, we tried to keep in contact with our parents sending them coded messages, but it became harder and harder to do, but at least we have each other, and were happy.**:**


	2. Chapter 1 Teaser

Legal Notice & Disclaimer "Roswell" ® and © Jason Katims Productions, Fox, UPN Paramount, and its related entities. All rights reserved. The author of this fic and any content in this fic itself relating to "Roswell" is not authorized by Fox. I don't own it, I just miss it and wish it would come back so it then I write this please don't sue I have nothing worth taking.

Rating: PG possibly PG-13 later

Summary: I suck at these it's basically they go back to Roswell after 15 years on the run

Feedback app. let me know if its good and I should write more.

~ * * * * * * * * * * * ~

****

Roswell New Mexico April 11th Midnight

'God its cold out here' Tess thought leaving the pod chamber, where she stashed her ship, more thoughts attacked her as she headed toward town. 'How long have I been gone? How old is Zan now? Did Max tell him about her? Or does Zan believe Liz is his mother? Maybe I shouldn't have come back for him!' her mind was just a jumble of thoughts. She had come back as soon as possible, but since time on Antar passed more slowly, she had no clue how long she'd been gone. Now wondering the streets of Roswell, she felt more alone than ever, she had to come up with a plan. Everyone here wanted her dead, and they probably think she is after what happened to the base. Luckily for Tess her plan had worked, she used her mind warping powers to make Liz believe she had gone onto the base, then used her firewall to destroy it form the outside. However, since she got back to Antar all she could think about was Zan. She wandered into the parking lot of the Tumbleweed Inn and got a room. 'I'll start looking for Zan tomorrow, maybe if I can get one of them alone I can explain everything' she thought as she drifted off to sleep on the cold hard hotel mattress.


	3. Chapter 1a

Legal Notice & Disclaimer "Roswell" ® and © Jason Katims Productions, Fox, UPN Paramount, and its related entities. All rights reserved. The author of this fic and any content in this fic itself relating to "Roswell" is not authorized by Fox. I don't own it, I just miss it and wish it would come back so it then I write this please don't sue I have nothing worth taking.

Rating: PG possibly PG-13 later

Summary: I suck at these it's basically they go back to Roswell after 15 years on the run

Feedback app. let me know if its good and I should write more.

~ * * * * * * * * * * * ~

****

April 12th 2014: Homeland California

"Crap!" Katty screamed, leaning against Destiny's locker, digging through her bag, praying that it was there, it had to be there. Finally admitting defeat to herself she said, "I can't believe I forgot it, oh man, that papers worth like half our grade. And I actually wrote that one, man this sucks!" she screamed becoming more frustrated with every thought, finally slamming her head into the locker next to Destiny's.

"Calm down, what paper? I thought we were coming up with ideas for Lexy's birthday present, it is tomorrow you know" Destiny asked. 

"The history paper that's due in ten minutes, I actually did it, it was a report on Roswell, New Mexico. The only interesting thing we did all semester, well at least that I showed up for," she said, still very upset. Then a thought went through her head, she could rewrite the paper now, pulling a piece of paper out of her bag, she started to wave her hand over it, when Destiny grabbed her wrist. 

"What are you doing?" she hissed in Katty's ear.  
"Calm down, nobody's looking, and I can't fail this class," Katty said her voice cool and even. 

"You can't do that Katty!" Destiny said, her voice shaking, her whole life she had the powers and her whole life she was told not to use them. 

"No, that's what your parents said!" Katty corrected her, "they said no powers, my parents say be yourself, which means powers. Besides, its not like my passing history is going to alert the world of aliens." 

Destiny just looked at her and sighed, "Yeah, I guess your right, what can it hurt." then her face changed, "don't look now, but 'Stalker Boy' has returned." 

Katty looked at what Destiny saw, and groaned, Doug Patterson was heading toward them. Great she looked at Destiny for support, but she just shrugged, Katty knew how Doug felt about her, and he seemed to enjoy stalking her in public like a lost little puppy. She knew him since first grade when he admitted that she was the most beautiful girl in the world, but she just didn't return the feelings. 

"Hey DeLuca! What's up?" Doug said excitedly.

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him "Nothing, What's up with you? You seem very excited about something," she mused. It was what she did Doug was a nice guy so she couldn't bring herself to be mean to him, still she wished he wouldn't look at her in that way. 

There was a goofy smiled across his face and his checks turned red, "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to with me to the homecoming dance next weekend." 

Katty felt trapped, she didn't want to be mean to Doug but there was no way she was going to that dance with him, she just stared at him for a few minutes and finally said, "umm…. sorry Doug, but I can't go to the dance with you." She could see the hurt look on his face, but he nodded. Katty's heart gave a little twinge and she almost told him that she would go, but there was no way that was going to happen, it wasn't good to encourage stalking. Instead she looked at him and smiled warmly saying, "I already got asked to go with someone else, but I'm probably not going because of some family stuff."

She watched the expression on his face turn form hurt to understanding to concern. "Is everything alright? I mean with your family?" he asked finally sounding defeated. 

"Yeah, it's just you know, with Lexy's birthday, and I dunno I just was thinking a little down time with the 'rents," Katty said. It wasn't exactly lying her sisters birthday was coming up and it was a big deal to her family, so she didn't feel quite so bad about the lye. Then the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the last class of the day, she glanced around and made sure no one was watching and waved her hand over her blank paper, and admired her handy work. She walked in and placed her report on the pile with the rest of the classes and started counting minutes until class was over. After what seemed like an eternity the bell rang and both Destiny and Katty jumped out of their seats and raced to the student parking lot. When they reached Destiny's blue 'vet they saw that Lexy and Alex were already there waiting for them, looking extremely tired. "Rough Day?" Katty asked sweetly rubbing a hand in Alex's hair. 

"At least we didn't get detention again!" Lexy and Alex grumbled together. They all climbed in the 'vet and were pulling out of the parking lot heading toward Main St. 

~ * * * * * * * * * * * ~

About 10 minutes later they pulled up in front of a small brick building, on a tiny plaque next to the door was written, 'Star Dust Recording Studio.' When they walked in a small lady with gray hair smiled and said, "go on in, she's just reherasing her new stuff." 

The group opened the door that lead to the small sound booth and recording room, when they walked in, a blond lady was strumming her guitar and humming while busily writing something down. Katty and Destiny plopped down on the old couch that was in the corner while Alex and Lexy leaned against the wall just listening to the music. A few minutes later the intercom buzzed and a voice said, "Maria, your three o'clock is here, should I send them in or send them to your office?"

Maria glanced up and saw the crowd staring at her, then buzzed the front, "better make it my office, tell them I be in, in five." Then turning toward the group, "Hey, sweeties, how long have you been here?" 

That's one thing Katty loved about her mom, when she got into her music it was like a whole another world where were time didn't exist. "Not long, it's coming along nice. We're just here dropping Lexy and Alex off, me and Dest have to get to work," she said smiling at her mother. The phone started ringing but they all ignored it, that's what the secretary was for, but when the door opened Katty saw her dad poke his head in and smile at them "Maria! Phone call line 1." 

"Take a message, Michael! I have people waiting in my office," she whined, starting to head out of the room. The only problem was to get out of the room she had to get pass Michael, he leaned down and kissed her on the check, making her skin start to tingle. She kissed him full on the lips than pushed him away, "Not right now space boy, I have an appointment."

"You have a phone call to, but you're avoiding that! Besides, that appointment's not important its gonna have to wait" he said kissing her again. 

The loud speaker buzzed "Maria, you have a phone call on line 1" 

Maria groaned, she pressed the button and in an annoyed voice said, "Take a message Ellen I have an appointment waiting!" Maria started to head out of the door leading to the back where the offices were, when Ellen's voice reentered the room "Maria, they said to tell you it's the sheriff of Roswell!" At this everybody in the room got extremely quiet and Michael saw all the color leave Maria's face, she looked like she might faint. So he ran over to support her, looked at Katty said "go tell your mom's three o'clock that something came up and they can reschedule with Ellen." Without saying a word Katty left the room, then Michael buzzed the front, "Ellen, tell the sheriff to hold on and we'll take it in my office!" Then he and Maria made their way to his back office. 


	4. Chapter 2

Legal Notice & Disclaimer "Roswell" ® and © Jason Katims Productions, Fox, UPN Paramount, and its related entities. All rights reserved. The author of this fic and any content in this fic itself relating to "Roswell" is not authorized by Fox. I don't own it, I just miss it and wish it would come back so it then I write this please don't sue I have nothing worth taking.

Rating: PG possibly PG-13 later

Summary: I suck at these it's basically they go back to Roswell after 15 years on the run

Feedback app. let me know if its good and I should write more.

~ * * * * * * * * * * * ~

"How? How can this be happening? It's been almost 15 years Michael, why now? What do you think he wants, oh god I can't do it! I can't pick up that phone. Maybe we can just ignore pretend it didn't happen!" she was scared Michael could see the little spots of black entering her aura, but even without them she was rambling, and he knew what that meant, then he saw an odd expression pass over her face. "Oh god Michael, you don't think something happened to mom? Do you?" she said, pure terror seizing her body.

"Only one way to find out, you have to answer it," he said wrapping her arms around her tightly, then he pushed the button on the speakerphone, whatever this was about he wasn't letting her face it alone.

"Hello, Star Dust Records, this is Maria DeLuca how can I help you?" she said in the sweetest voice she could manage. 

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone, and Maria clutched Michael's hand, then a voice said "Maria? It's Jim Valenti" 

Shivers ran up and down her whole body, that voice that had once caused them all many nightmares, and fear, just to later become like a father to her, seemed like something from a lost time. Then she realized she needn't to say something back, "How did you find me? Did something happen to my mom?" she choked out her voice a mixture of fear, and awe for a time long forgotten.

His reassuring voice said, "Maria, calm down your mothers just fine, I just wanted to know how you were doing. Oddly enough someone gave me your card as the person to see about signing "The Kit Shickers" with a label and I didn't believe it was really you until now" 

As Michael listened to Jim spill out the lame excuses he could tell it was crap so he looked at Maria, and she nodded in agreement, "Get to the point Valenti, your not calling Maria to catch up on old times. You wouldn't risk exposing Kyle or us. So what's up?" he asked his voice coming on a little too edgy. 

"Michael is that you? Well I guess I should have known if I found Maria I found you, is there any way you guys can get in touch with the Max, Liz, Kyle and Isabel?" he asked sounding a little too desperate.

"Just tell us what the hell's going on Valenti!" Michael almost screamed.

"Well, you see, something has happened," he started his voice trailing off, Maria realized she'd been holding her breathe she exhaled and screamed. "Spit it out Valenti!"

At this he said, "While I was on a routine patrol out in the desert I stopped by the cave and well there's a ship" 

Maria and Michael were both to shocked to talk, they just stared at the phone for a few moments, then Michael regained his voice first, "Are you positive?"

"Yeah! I didn't know what I should do so I was going to track Kyle down, but someone really did hand me Maria's business card, at a show last week, so I took the chance," he said. Michael thought he wasn't telling them everything but at this moment he didn't care, he needed to absorb the information he'd been told.

"We'll call you back later today we need to talk to Max and Izzy about what to do. Is your number still the same?" Now Michael had picked up the receiver and was scribbling something down, "okay we'll call you in a couple of hours. Bye!" He clicked the dial tone and immediately hit the number two on his speed dial, Max picked up on the second ring, and "We got a problem!" Michael gushed into the phone, "Meet at our house in ten minutes." After hanging up Michael looked at Maria who was still sitting with a shocked expression on her face, he walked over to her. "Babe, it's going to be okay, lets get the kids and close up early everyone's on their way to our house now," he said. He bent over and kissed her forehead. Maria looked into her soul mates eyes and knew everything would be okay, and got up heading for the main entrance where they left the kids. 


	5. Chapter 3

Legal Notice & Disclaimer "Roswell" ® and © Jason Katims Productions, Fox, UPN Paramount, and its related entities. All rights reserved. The author of this fic and any content in this fic itself relating to "Roswell" is not authorized by Fox. I don't own it, I just miss it and wish it would come back so it then I write this please don't sue I have nothing worth taking.

Rating: PG possibly PG-13 later

Summary: I suck at these it's basically they go back to Roswell after 15 years on the run

Feedback app. let me know if its good and I should write more.

~ * * * * * * * * * * * ~

"Wait! Hold up! Your telling me my dad called you?" Kyle repeated for the fifth time in a row. 

"Yes!" Maria hissed, "For the last Kyle get it through your thick skull that he called and focus on the crisis at hand." She pulled Michael closer to her on the couch; it seemed she couldn't get close enough to his warmth. She realized everyone was staring at her, and all she did was say "What?"

"Umm…Maria, Kyle didn't say anything!" Liz informed her staring from Maria to Kyle.

"Well tell him to stop thinking so loudly then, that's all I can hear," she said in a mocking voice 'your telling me my dad called you?' So Kyle just stop thinking about it, okay, yeah he called he's fine, at least you know your dad is fine, unlike the rest of us," she snapped. Everyone was staring as if she had totally lost it, and she was beginning to think she had, ever since Max saved her, she had developed the lovely art of mind reading among other things. Even though most of the time she enjoyed her powers right now it was a curse, she had enough on her mind, without Kyle invading her thoughts. Then she looked up at Kyle and said "Sorry, it's just, damn it, I thought this alien crap was over with!" 

"Everyone needs to calm down! We'll figure this out," Max was saying his calm voice seeming very edgy. "Maybe we need to go and investigate this ship?"

"Would that we be just the three of you? Or all of us, because if you say just the three of you, I'm staying here with Maria and Michael tonight, I swear I will Maxwell." Liz said, "This effects us all, especially since we all have the powers." Everyone in the room nodded, except Liz, who could see the answer in Max's eyes.

He looked right at her and said, "We can't all go Liz, you need to be here for the kids. That way if something happens they won't be alone." Max heard a noise in the kitchen, held his hand up and used his powers to open the door, Lexy, Katty, Destiny, and Alex fell on top of each other. He knew they were listening, how could they not be, it was a discussion they should have been involved in but, none of them wanted to tell them anything just yet.

Destiny stood up and smoothed her skirt back down looking at Max and Liz, her eyes never strayed from theirs as she spoke, "No!" she said firmly, "either we all go, or no one goes. You can't expect us just to sit, and wait and see if are parents are coming back, and we're not about to lose any of you! So either you take us with you, or you don't go." 

"Destiny, sweetie its not that simple" Liz began, but was cut off immediately by Katty.

"Why not, we're a family and families don't desert each other!" Katty said pleadingly to her parents, then Lexy joined in the fight, "If you do go and something happens to even one of you the rest of you will spend your lives blaming yourselves. If that happens we won't be able to live with it." Than she added in a whiny voice, "besides I want to go to Roswell for my birthday, and I always get what I want!" Katty and Destiny smiled knowingly as Maria disentangled from Michael and disappeared from the room. 

Alex joined in the attack of their parents, looking right at his mom and dad and said, "face it folks, if there is something out there, we need to know, and you'll need our help. Besides if you don't take us with you, you know we'll jump a plane and follow you," he finished giving his parents a big grin. 

Max just looked at the four kids and said, "What about school? It's the middle of the term and we don't know how long this will take. I'm sorry but you can't go."

"Maxwell, they deserve to know!" Izzy started, looking at Kyle who nodded, after a few minutes of silence, they all agreed the kids would go to Roswell with them. "But what do we tell the school?" Isabel asked, "And how are we going to get there on such short notice?" That's when Maria's blond head re-emerged, Isabel hadn't even noticed she disappeared. The blond was holding a palm pilot, and arguing with someone on her cordless phone. Just like Maria to make a phone call in time of a crisis, Isabel thought smiling.

"Yeah, Roswell, New Mexico! Whatever is the earliest flight!" Maria was saying into the phone, "umm…okay we can do that make reservations at the nearest motel for tonight and make a check in reservation for the Tumble Weed Inn starting tomorrow. Yeah, ten of us, no not the business account, our personal one. Okay, thanks Sam, yeah we'll call if we need anything else." Maria hang up the phone to find everyone staring at her, she looked at Destiny and Katty who wore bright smiles. She did exactly what they expected her to do, and then she just looked at everyone and said, "If your going you better start packing, the plane leaves for Las Cruses in three hours!"

"Maria, I can't believe you just did that without waiting for our answer!" Max almost screamed, he hadn't played leader in a long time but the site of it made Maria break out in a smile. She sat back down next to Michael, who just laughed, she knew he was happy, there was no way he was going to leave Maria or the girls here while he was in Roswell.

" Maria? What do you mean our plane leaves in three hours?" Liz cried.

"I talked to Sam, she got us booked on the eight o'clock plane to Las Cruses, because it was the closet straight connection to New Mexico, once there she got us some rental cars, and reservations in the closest hotel. Everything's taken care of, Miss Smith said the kids could turn in a video documentary of their trip, she gave me a list of things it needs to include. Now I think we should go pack, and then we can call and let Valenti know where coming," she said rambling.

Everyone was still staring at Maria, not saying anything. Finally Isabel broke the silence and asked timidly "So we're really doing this? We're going back to Roswell?"

Kyle wrapped his arm around her and said, "It's going to be okay, Izzie, I won't let anything bad happen to you or Alex I promise." He leaned over and kissed her, then said, "Let's go get packed," and started to walk away then turned to Maria, "I want to be here when you call him!" Maria and Michael just nodded and smiled watching Kyle and Isabel dragging Alex out the door.

"We should probably go pack too!" Max said, then looking at Maria he smiled and said, "But are you guys sure you can afford this, I mean the plane, hotels, cars, and shutting down the studio for a week."

"We're not shutting down, as a matter of fact, Missy was thrilled when I told her the news." Michael said, referring to Maria's assistant, for the past eight years. 

"Yeah, she's ready, and she can handle it for a few days. Besides we'll be there if she needs us." Maria said. As if answering Max's questioning look, she produced her palm pilot and cell phone. He just smiled at them and left with Liz and Destiny. 


	6. Chapter 4

Legal Notice & Disclaimer "Roswell" ® and © Jason Katims Productions, Fox, UPN Paramount, and its related entities. All rights reserved. The author of this fic and any content in this fic itself relating to "Roswell" is not authorized by Fox. I don't own it, I just miss it and wish it would come back so it then I write this please don't sue I have nothing worth taking.

Rating: PG possibly PG-13 later

Summary: I suck at these it's basically they go back to Roswell after 15 years on the run

Feedback app. let me know if its good and I should write more.

~ * * * * * * * * * * * ~

****

April 13th 2014: Roswell New Mexico 

It was the middle of the afternoon, when they pulled up to the sign that said Roswell City Limits, Max looked at Liz and said, "We don't have to do this, we could just go back home!"   
"Max Evans? Are you of all people suggesting we turn and run?" Liz exclaimed, shocked at her husband's suggestion. They all were nervous true, but at the same time, they had been looking forward to this moment since they were forced to leave almost fifteen years ago. Well almost all of them had been looking forward to this day; she glanced in the back seat were Maria, and Lexy sat sleeping in Michael's arms. "Should we wake them up now? Or wait until we get to the cave?" she asked Max. 

"Let them sleep, its been a long trip," he said yawning. As they drove through the town, Liz looked around, it seemed like something from a dream. Nothing in the town seemed to change, her heart gave a slight jump as they drove past the Crashdown Café, and it was still there and looked busier then ever. 

As they passed the café, Max looked at Liz; he could see tears forming in her eyes. "We can go there first and you can see your parents Michael and Maria will understand!" he leaned over and brushed her hair off of her cheek. 

"No! We need to find out whatever it was Valenti was hiding when he talked to them on the phone. It must be something important if they could both sense it. Maybe Maria could read his thoughts and figure out what he isn't telling us." Liz said, sounding hopeful.

"I don't know if I like that idea, I mean she doesn't want her mom to know about the powers, so maybe we shouldn't tell any of them to be on the safe side," he said thoughtfully. Then he saw the cave up ahead and said "Michael! Wake up we're here!" 

Sounds were coming from the back as Michael struggled to wake Maria up without disturbing Lexy. However, it was too late, she was awake, he just looked down at her and said, "Happy Birthday Sweetie!" 

Maria pulled herself up in the seat and looked out the window; she saw the cave come into view and many bad memories flashed in her head. She just leaned back into Michael's waiting arms and sighed remembering all the good memories from this place as well. Max pulled the rental car to the entrance of the cave, just as the second car driven by Kyle pulled in next to them. Max turned around and looked at Maria and Michael and said, "Did you explain to Katty and Lexy how important it is that they don't use their powers while their here in Roswell?"

"Yes, Max what do you think we are stupid?" Maria snapped.

Once everyone was out of the car, Valenti's sheriff mobile, a brown SUV pulled up beside Max's car. Then Valenti got out Maria stared at him; he looked older, more tired and full of worry. She concentrated on him and gently nudging at his thoughts with her mind, this was part of her powers, she could break into someone's thoughts undetected. As she moved around in his mind she picked up random thoughts about 'who could have come on the ship', 'how much Kyle and the rest of them have grown', 'fear for their safety', 'wondering if the government is still after them.' As she listened to his worries she came across something odd, it had to do with her and Kyle, so she gently pulled at the thought with her mind. The more she pulled the clearer it became 'I hope Kyle and Maria are okay with the fact that Amy and I got married', then she managed to pull images of the wedding. Looking at Kyle she sent him the thoughts and images she gotten from Valenti. She knew he received it when he looked right at her and smiled.

Finally Valenti spoke, "So how are you guys?"

Kyle and Maria both walked up to him and Kyle said, "We know, we think its great! We just wish you would have told us sooner dad!" 

Valenti just stared at them for a minute and said in a shocked voice, "How do you know?"

"We have our ways!" Maria smiled at him, then added "Does this mean I get to call you dad?"

Kyle and Maria laughed, as Valenti was too shocked for words. Then he found his voice again, "Maria, I would love it if you called me dad!" Then he gave each of them a big hug. Then looking at Max, Isabel and Liz said "I already informed your parents you were coming back, they can't wait to see you again. And meet their grandkids! Michael, Maria you and the girls are going to stay with Amy and me. Isabel you guys are going to stay with your parents, Liz your parents really want you guys to stay with them."

"That sounds great but first lets check out the ship!" Max said warily. Then the group headed inside the cave. Once inside they all gasped a giant shimmering silvery thing sat the middle of the cave. 


	7. Chapter 5

Legal Notice & Disclaimer "Roswell" ® and © Jason Katims Productions, Fox, UPN Paramount, and its related entities. All rights reserved. The author of this fic and any content in this fic itself relating to "Roswell" is not authorized by Fox. I don't own it, I just miss it and wish it would come back so it then I write this please don't sue I have nothing worth taking.

Rating: PG possibly PG-13 later

Summary: I suck at these it's basically they go back to Roswell after 15 years on the run

Feedback app. let me know if its good and I should write more.

~ * * * * * * * * * * * ~

"Mom says its okay with her, but we still need to get Auntie Maria to agree." Destiny said, coming back from the backroom of the Crashdown. 

"Piece of cake!" Katty said smiling. 

"Now we just need to get Mr. Parker to let me off work!" Sarah said sadly. 

"Sarah, I can totally manage, if I can't, mom can. He's totally wrapped around her finger." Destiny laughed. The girls where sitting in the back booth of the restaurant. It was still early so there was only three customers eating. 

"What time is it?" Katty asked, looking for a clock.

Sarah looked at her watch, "Almost eleven thirty! Why?"

"I got to go, I promised mom I've be back by noon. We're all supposed to have a family lunch. If I don't go get Lexy and Alex from the arcade, I know they will pull a no show," she said as she waved goodbye. Once outside of the Crashdown, she turned right toward the arcade, slipping her headphones on. She was so into the music, she didn't notice the blond that was following her. She made it about three blocks from the arcade when someone grabbed her and pulled her into the alley. She was about to call out when something struck the back of her head and everything went dark. 


	8. Chapter 6

Legal Notice & Disclaimer "Roswell" ® and © Jason Katims Productions, Fox, UPN Paramount, and its related entities. All rights reserved. The author of this fic and any content in this fic itself relating to "Roswell" is not authorized by Fox. I don't own it, I just miss it and wish it would come back so it then I write this please don't sue I have nothing worth taking.

Rating: PG possibly PG-13 later

Summary: I suck at these its basically they go back to Roswell after 15 years on the run

Feedback app. Let me know if its good and I should write more.

~ * * * * * * * * * * * ~

"Is Katty here yet?" Maria called form the bedroom.

"No, not yet! What time was she supposed to be back?" Michael asked, as he just beat Alex at Mortal Kombat and was getting ready to take Lexy on.

"She was supposed to be here a half hour ago!" Maria replied with a mixture of anger and worry in her voice. 

"Try her cell, she and Destiny probably still at the Crashdown, or they convinced Mr. P. to let Sarah off early to show them around!" He said calmly, but his insides where churning. Of all the kids Alex and Lexy were the two trouble makers, Katty and Destiny never went anywhere without telling them. 

After three unsucessful attempts to call Katty's cell phone, Maria shakily dialed the number to the Parker residence. On the thrid ring she heard "Hello, Parker residence!" 

"Liz! Do me a favor, tell my wonderful first born to get her butt here right now! Or else I will be forced to make Lexy an only child," Maria said only half jokingly.

"Maria!? Calm down, I'll get her!" Liz said. After a long pause Liz came back to the phone and said, "Uh…Maria! Destiny says she left here to go get Alex and Lexy form the arcade and they were going to your house for lunch."

"What time?" was all Maria could manage to say.

"Before 11:30. Why?" Liz said starting to feel ill.

"Because, Alex and Lexy are in the room playing video games with Michael, said they haven't seen Katty all day. God Liz, she was supposed to be here a half hour ago, and she's not answering her cell." Maria said, her voice breaking.

"Well be right over!" Liz said. Maria sunk to the floor, staring at the receiver as it started to beep. "Michael!" she said at barely a whisper, not even sure she said it out loud, but she knew he heard her. 

Michael came running in the room, "What's Wrong!"

"Katty's missing, she left Liz's before 11:30 and she's not answering her cell. Destiny says she was going to get Alex and Lexy. Oh god Michael, what if they found her? We shouldn't have come back. What were we thinking?" she was saying, without stopping for air. 

He wrapped his arms around her gently, and was trying to assure her everything would be okay. "Valenti get in here! Now!" he screamed, which resulted in Kyle, Isabel, Amy and Jim all crowding the doorway staring at them. "Katty's missing!"

****


	9. Chapter 7

Legal Notice & Disclaimer "Roswell" ® and © Jason Katims Productions, Fox, UPN Paramount, and its related entities. All rights reserved. The author of this fic and any content in this fic itself relating to "Roswell" is not authorized by Fox. I don't own it, I just miss it and wish it would come back so it then I write this please don't sue I have nothing worth taking.

Rating: PG possibly PG-13 later

Summary: I suck at these it's basically they go back to Roswell after 15 years on the run

Feedback app. let me know if its good and I should write more.

~ * * * * * * * * * * * ~

Katty woke up with a killer headache; she looked around and didn't have a clue where she was or how she'd gotten there. From the looks of it she decided she was in a hotel room, a dirty and cheap hotel room. She was trying to remember how she'd gotten there, but all she remembered was going to get Alex and Lexy, then nothing. She looked her Discman was sitting next to her on the nightstand, she grabbed it and headed toward the door. Before she there though a blond hair girl that looked about four years older than her, wearing a torn flannel shirt over a tank top and torn cargo pants. "Not so fast Maria!" she said, grabbing Katty's arm and threw her back onto the bed. "All I want to know is where did Max take Zan? Tell me where he is and I'll let you go!" 

"What's a Zan? Who are you?" Katty stammered, becoming scared.

"What are you talking about Maria. It's me Tess, Now where's Zan? Did he and Max stay in Roswell or not?" Tess almost screamed. 

"Look my grandfather is the sheriff here and his not going to like the fact you kidnapped me. Now I don't know whom the hell this Zan person is? And why do you keep calling me Maria? Are you one of my mother's psycho fans?" Katty said, on the verge of tears.

"Of course I did, seeing how that's your name. Valenti's not your grandfather, and why would Amy have any psycho fans?" Tess said, god how hard did she get her with the brick.

"No, my name is Katalina Twilight DeLuca! My mom's Maria DeLuca the signer" Katty said. Reaching for her cd player, she pulled out her mom's cd and handed it to Tess, "See! And what do you mean Jim can't be my grandfather? Who the hell are you?" 

Tess took the cd and looked at it. It said 'Maria DeLuca Star Dust' she stared at it for a minute then looked at the girl. She looked just like Maria, but then she noticed the eyes. Maria's eyes are green, while this girl had hazel eyes. Tess stood there letting what the girl just said sink into her head, "Wait a minute, Maria's your mother? And if Valenti's your grandfather, then that means Kyle's your father?" Tess said in a tiny voice. 

Katty just stared at the girl and laughed, "Why would you think that Uncle Kyle is my father? My grandma Amy married Jim so he's my grandfather. Seeing how my mom and Kyle are brother and sister I'm glad I'm not their kid, incest is bad, 'mmkay?'"

Tess looked at Katty, "What year is it?"

"2014! Why? Now that you know I'm not my mother can I go now please, their gonna freak I was supposed to be home by now!" Katty said irately. 

"No I need to figure this out, just stay right there!" Tess snapped, still to caught up in her own thoughts, to notice Katty's zoned face.

'Mom!' she yelled with her mind, 'Mom! Can you hear me?' Just when she was starting to worry that she couldn't get through, she heard her mom answer her. 

'Kitten! Where are you? You scared us all half to death! What happened?' but the thoughts came through very lightly

'Umm…I'm in a hotel I think!' Katty whispered with her mind.

'Your Where? Why are you in a hotel?' she heard Maria's thought angrily.

'Calm down, let me explain! I don't know how long I can keep this connection. I was on my way to the arcade to get Lexy and Alex, I was three blocks away, then everything went black. When I woke up I was here, and there's this psycho girl who keeps calling me Maria, maybe a fan I don't know. She's blocking the door, and I can't use my powers because she'll see.' Katty's sent her jumbled thoughts flying into Maria's head. 

'Hang on kitten! Were coming!' she heard from a distance the connection was gone, but she knew they were coming for her. Katty looked at Tess "Can I have my cd back since you won't let me leave?"

"Uh…Oh yeah here," Tess said, handing the cd back to Katty. She watched as Katty placed the headphones on her head and seemed to be lost in the music. 


End file.
